fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
The Peddler Merlinus/Script
Chapter 13x: The Peddler Merlinus Opening Scene (Eliwood's Story) * Hector: 'Bah! Dark already. * 'Eliwood: 'We'll have to stop here for the night. We'll set out for Laus at the first sign of sunlight. Marcus, prepare the camp. * 'Marcus: 'Yes, my lord. * '''Hector: '''So this is Caelin? You think we ought to present ourselves to Lord Hausen? * '''Eliwood: '''We're simply passing through, so I don't see the need. I am curious how Lyndis is getting along, though. * '''Hector: '''Lyndis? * '''Eliwood: '''Marquess Caelin's granddaughter. * '''Hector: '''Oh, her. The missing heir who dealt with Lundgren last year. Didn't you have something to do with that? * '''Eliwood: '''Mm. * '''Hector: '''And? The granddaughter? Is she a beauty? * '''Eliwood: '''A beauty? She's... I don't...she's... I think it must be her Sacae heritage. She's...striking... * '''Hector: '''Striking? Too bad, isn't it? * '''Eliwood: '''What? * '''Hector: '''That we don't have time to see her, loverboy. * '''Eliwood: '''No! Lyndis and I are... We're not... * '''Hector: '''You're not? Then why are you getting so worked up? * '''Eliwood: '''Hector! Don't make me angry! * '''Hector: '''Ha ha ha ha! You are so much fun to tease! Huh? What was that? Did you hear something? * '''Eliwood: '''It was a scream. Someone's being attacked! * '''Hector: '''Do we help? * '''Eliwood: '''Of course! ''(scene change, to bandits and Merlinus) * '''Merlinus: '''Oh noooooo! Someone! Help!!! * '''Bandit: '''Grrr! Stupid old fool! He's kept us running in circles for hours! * '''Merlinus: My... My valuable merchandise! What are you going to do? * Puzon: '''Hey, look at this. The old fool's wealthy. * '''Bandit: '''Huh huh huh. Our lucky day. Eh, Puzon? * '''Merlinus: '''Let go! Let go!! Will you let go!!! * '''Bandit: '''What a racket! Puzon, can we get rid of this simpleton? * '''Puzon: '''I suppose so. There's no reason to let him live. * '''Merlinus: '''Oh my!! Eeeyaaaaahhh! * '''Eliwood: '''Release him! * '''Puzon: '''Who-- * '''Eliwood: '''I told you to let the man go! * '''Hector: '''If you move quickly, we'll let you live. * '''Puzon: '''Ha! A pair of dandies like you? You know what I think? Living off your parents' names, prancing about... I despise you! Come on! Don't hold back! We'll kill you all! (Hector's Story) * '''Merlinus: '''Oh noooooo! Someone! Help!!! * '''Bandit: '''Grrr! Stupid old fool! He's kept us running in circles for hours! * '''Merlinus: My... My valuable merchandise! What are you going to do? * Puzon: '''Hey, look at this. The old fool's wealthy. * '''Bandit: '''Huh huh huh. Our lucky day. Eh, Puzon? * '''Merlinus: '''Let go! Let go!! Will you let go!!! * '''Bandit: '''What a racket! Puzon, can we get rid of this simpleton? * '''Puzon: '''I suppose so. There's no reason to let him live. * '''Merlinus: '''Oh my!! Eeeyaaaaahhh! * '''Hector: '''Hold! Release that man! * '''Puzon: '''What? * '''Hector: '''We're not after you, dullard. We want the old man and his goods. If you value your life, you'll leave now. * '''Puzon: What did you say? Who do you think you are? Do you think you can walk away with our spoils? * Hector: You half-wit! Do we look like thieves to you? * '''Puzon: '''We'll not let our profit be snatched away so easily! Come! To me now! Hold nothing back! Kill 'em all! Before Battle (Eliwood's Story) * Merlinus: Aaaiiieeee!!! You! They call you Mark, am I right? I am Merlinus, a humble and lowly merchant. I know nothing of combat. Please! You must protect me! After Battle * Bandit: Oof… Blast! I won’t forget this! * Hector: Then you’re smarter than you look! Get out of here!! * Eliwood: Are you all right? * Merlinus: Hm? Oho!! I… I’ve been saved! * Eliwood: We’ve driven them off. Are you injured? * Merlinus: No, not at all. As you can see, I’m as fine as fine can be. * Eliwood: I’m glad to see that. Good day, sir. Hector. * Merlinus: Wait a moment, please! A token of my thanks… * Eliwood: Do not worry yourself. We did nothing to merit reward. * Hector: That’s right. We’ve no need of a peddler’s junk. * Merlinus: P-P-Peddler? * Eliwood: Hector! * Hector: Oops! * Merlinus: Ahem! I am Merlinus. You’ll find no other traveling merchant whose goods compare. Don’t let your eyes fool you: I’m quite prosperous. * Hector: Huh? You’re a merchant? Books and knives and all that, eh? * Eliwood: Hector, your manners are terrible. Merlinus, please… Pay no mind to what this oaf has to say. * Merlinus: No, of course not. I wasn’t concerned at… Ahem! By the way, you two obviously come from highborn houses. Would you grant me the honor of your names? * Eliwood: I am Eliwood, son of the marquess of Pherae. * Hector: I’m Hector. Marquess Ostia’s brother. * Merlinus: Goodness! Ostia! Pherae! The greatest houses in all of Lycia!! Ahh… To be saved by noblemen such as yourselves… It is an honor beyond words! * Hector: It’s nice to be appreciated for a change. Lately, people just seem to want us dead. Tell me, Merlinus, what are your plans? * Merlinus: Pardon? My plans, my lord? I had planned to travel Lycia selling my merchandise, but… It may not be possible in such dangerous times. * Hector: If that’s the case, why don’t you come along with us? * Eliwood: Hector? * Hector: Our travels will not be ending anytime soon. We’ve gained more people and more items, right? It might be good to have help managing our things. * Merlinus: Oho! Now THAT is a splendid idea! Managing merchandise is my specialty, after all! * Eliwood: Are you sure? * Merlinus: Quite sure, my lord. To be honest, I’ve dreamt of working for a noble house. To have my fondest wish granted in such a way… I cannot stem these tears of joy! Lord Hector! Lord Eliwood!!! Take me into your bosoms and keep me safe forever! * Eliwood: Uh… Thank you. Well met, Merlinus. * Hector: We’re counting on you! Now, I’ve got some things I want you to carry… * Merlinus: Yes, of course. Whatever you have, Merlinus will keep! Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade scripts